towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Feuer und Eis, die Verbannten
Vorwort; *Eine Welt im Umbruch* Von einem unbekannten Verfasser; „Selbst die Weisesten unter den Weisen geraten aus den Fugen, wenn ihre Welt aus den Angeln bricht und sie mit der Entwicklung nicht mehr Schritt halten können. Wenn sie verzweifelt an etwas klammern und blinde werden für das Potenzial was die Zukunft bringt. Wenn sie gar nicht erst versuchen ihre Traditionen an zupassen und der Entwicklung Steine in den Weg werfen. Sie treten Werte mit Füßen, für die sie einst die Hände ins Feuer legten, nur um das zu verbergen, was vorher nicht ans Tagelicht kam.“ Aqua Magna hatte sein Gesicht für immer verändert als die Bestimmung nicht so in Erfüllung trat, wie es die Legenden vorhersahen. Der gigantische Roboter war nicht mehr, die Inseln in seinem Inneren waren nun alle an die Oberfläche getreten und eine reale Welt nahm Gestalt an. Jedoch ging das alles so schnell, das kaum Zeit blieb sich anzupassen, innerhalb weniger Monate wurden Städte durch Erdbeben, Vulkanausbrüche und Überschwemmungen schwer getroffen, die Infrastrukturen brachen zusammen und das Gleichgewicht geriet völlig ins Wanken. Die Turaga und Toa hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, damit nicht noch Anarchie und das absolute Chaos aus brach. Mehr denn je beriefen sie sich und das Volk der Matoraner auf die alten Werte ein, damit es etwas gab, an dem man sich noch festhalten konnte. Und so vergingen Jahre des Wiederaufbaus, bis wieder eine halbwegs funktionstüchtige Ordnung gefestigt war. An der Spitze standen wieder die Turaga und die Toa waren ihre ausführenden Kräfte. Organisation und Mythologie änderte sich nicht, doch die Welt war eine andere. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Volk merkt, dass eine neue Welt auch eine neue Ordnung braucht, nur wann dieser Zeitpunkt beginnt, das weiß nur das Schicksal. Doch wenn jemand das Schicksal beeinflussen will, dann sollte er sich sicher sein was er tut. Denn wenn die Lavine der schicksalhaften Entwicklungen erst mal ins Rollen gerät, ist sie nicht mehr zu stoppen. Prolog; *An einem schicksalhaften Tag* Mit einem leisen Zischen öffnete sich die Schiebetür zum Meldebüro. Mit gesenktem Kopf trat Tah’mika Usuhara in den Raum der für seine Verhältnisse bereits als gut eingerichtet betrachtet werden konnte. In Metru Nui war noch zu sehen, wie die Umweltkatastrophen des Weltenwandels gewütet hatten. Die größten Teile der Stadtinsel lagen noch in Trümmern und Ruinen. Der Wiederaufbau hatte sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf das Wesentliche beschränkt. Luxus gab es keinen und für das Volk, aber alle hatten ein Dach über dem Kopf und ausreichen Nahrung medizinische Versorgung. Für die nächsten Fünf bis Zehn Jahre gab es auch genug Arbeit, denn so lange würde es sicher dauern, bis Metru Nui wieder eine halbwegs intakte Metropole sein würde. Der Toa des Feuers war dies heute wieder schmerzhaft bewusst geworden als sie an den mehre Meter hohen Schrott und Geröllbergen vorbei gelaufen war. Diese schossen wie bizarre Pilze zwischen den Ruinen in die Höhe. Zwischen den Zeugnissen der Vernichtung wuselten Matoraner herum die mit Baumaschinen weiter Trümmer aufhäuften oder bereits begannen die sicheren Gebäude bewohnbar zu machen. Ihnen sah man nur selten an, was sie wohl dachten oder fühlen mussten. Nun stand die Toa des Feuers, die erste weibliche Toa des Feuers seit langer Zeit vor ihrem Spinnt und stopfte mit traurigem Blick ihr Habe und Gut in den Seesack. Die Worte Tahus lagen ihr noch wie glühende Lava im Ohr; „Ihr könnt froh sein, *hatte er nur kalt und herzlos gesagt,* das der Rat der Turaga euch eure Ausrüstung behalten lässt.“ „Wenn es nach mir ginge, *fuhr er dann fast schon bösartig fort,* müsstet ihr auch diese zurücklassen, denn eine schwache Toa verdient keinen Respekt.“ Sie wiederholte und wiederholte die harten Worte im Kopf als sie die Kaserne wieder verließ und einen Spießroutenlauf der Emotionen begann. Die Ruinen und Trümmerberge ließen die tiefe Trauer noch weiter ansteigen, denn der Rat der Turaga und die Mitglieder des Ordens gaben ihr eine gewisse Mitschuld an den Ereignissen, die nun ihre düsteren Schatten von links und rechts auf die junge Toa des Feuers warfen. Nur Kopahiko Shi’gona hatte zu ihr gehalten, doch das Wort eines einzelnen hatte kaum Gewicht, wenn die Mehrheit sich gegen einen gestellt hatte. In alle der Hoffnungslosigkeit war ihr es entgangen, das auch die Tür des Spints offen stand, das dem Toa des Eises gehörte. Wäre es ihr aufgefallen, so hätte sie nachgesehen und festgestellt dass es auch leer war. Doch in all ihrer Trauer und Verbitterung sah sie das nicht und ging nun schweren Schrittes zwischen der Allee aus Trümmern und Ruinen alleine auf den Eingang zu, der zum Gelände des Kolosseums führte. Die Baumaschinen, das Bergegerät und die Abrissfahrzeuge wirkten wie bestienhafte Rahi die aus dem Schatten hervor schnellen konnten. Im Herzen wünschte sie es sich sogar, von einem Wesen erwischt und in die ewige Dunkelheit gezogen zu werden erschien ihr geradezu wie eine Erlösung, wenn sie an das dachte was ihr nun bevorstand. Wieder waren da die Worte Lewas in ihren Ohren zu hören; „Du kannst dich freuen das sie noch einmal mit dir reden, *so sagte es der Toa der Luft wie ein König der auf einen Untergebenen herab sah,* ich würde keine Worte mit dir Wechseln, wenn ich es nicht müsste.“ Tah’mika Usuhara blieb kurz stehen als sie plötzlich Schritte hinter sich hörte. Die Toa malte sich aus wie sie auf dem Weg zur letzten Anhörung überfallen wurde und dann verschleppt, auf nimmer wiedersehen verschwunden. Doch es kam anders als ersehnt und Kopahiko Shi’gona blieb neben ihr stehen. Der Toa des Eises sah sie besorgt an und lächelte sie dann schwach an; „Ich kann dir nicht mehr helfen als für dich sprechen, *sprach er sanft,* doch werde ich dich nicht im Stich lassen.“ „Ich danke dir, *gab sie angeschlagen zurück,* aber ich kann von dir nicht verlangen alles auf zugeben.“ „Du verlangst es ja nicht, *lächelte Kopahiko freundschaftlich,* ich habe es aus vollem Herzen entschieden und werde es nicht bereuen.“ „Sage mir nur einen Grund, *kam von ihr nachdenklich zurück,* mit mir ein Dasein in der Verbannung zu fristen.“ „Mein Herz möchte bei dir sein, *erwiderte Kopahiko freundlich und auch etwas verlegen,* ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich sein.“ Tah’mika weitet die Augen und errötete. „Mir fehlen die Worte, *entglitt es ihr,* doch danke ich dir.“ Kapitel 1; Tah’mika sah auf den Chronometer und lockte sich ein schwaches Lächeln hervor, während sie nun nicht mehr alleine den Spießroutenlauf fortsetzte. Die Worte Kopahiko’s taten ihr gut, beruhigten sie etwas. Doch so wirklich fand sie keinen Frieden, denn die Folgen der Katastrophen links und rechts waren doch zu präsent um den Gedanken einer Mitschuld nicht völlig zu verdrängen. Sie hatte sich gegen die Bestimmung gestellt, das würde man ihr vorwerfen und dem war auch so. Doch die Gründe warum, wären für die Turaga und anderen Toa so völlig unverständlich, wie die Tatsache das die Welt sich um sie veränderte. Die Mehrzahl der Matoraner und selbst die Rahi in der Wildnis bemerkten das, doch die führenden Klassen stellten sich blind. Die Toa des Feuers musterte ein Haus an dem ein Schild verkündete, das es nicht mehr Einsturz gefährdet sei, bei einem anderen sah sie den Innenraum da noch keine Türen erneuert worden waren. Dennoch hatten die Matoraner die Wände und den Boden bereits wieder in Stand gesetzt. Einige Meter weiter ragte ein Trümmerberg in die Höhe. Hier und da stachen Protostahl Träger heraus oder Gittergeflecht wie es in Wände eingebaut wurde um die Statik zu verbessern. Daneben stand ein Bagger und ein Vahkitransporter. Letzter sah verhältnismäßig gut aus im Vergleich zu den übrigen Fahrzeugen die im Einsatz waren. Der Zaun der das Gelände um die Baustelle des Kolosseums umgab, wirkte gespenstisch für Tah’mika, früher war hier mal eine Mauer gewesen. Der 9 Meter hohe Zaun aus stabilem Protostahlgittern endet unten in einer kleinen Rolle Stacheldraht und oben in einer breiteren, er wirkte abschreckend und ließ die Baustelle in einem finsteren Licht erscheinen. Von dem ganzen Kolosseum war nach etlichen schweren Beben nur die zwei Sicherheitsbunker und ein tempelartiges kleineres Gebäude, was weitgehend als Atrium bekannt war, übrig geblieben. Dieses diente nun den Toa und Turaga als Ersatz um ihre Sitzungen abzuhalten oder Urteile zu fällen. An diesem Morgen arbeiteten keine Matoraner hier, was sonst zum Normalfall zählte. Alleine diese Tatsache wirkte wieder erdrückend auf Tah’mika ein. Die Anwesenheit Kopahiko’s spendete aber so viel Kraft um die Fassung zu waren. In dem Moment ging es der Toa des Feuers nicht mehr um Schuld, Mitschuld oder Unschuld, viel mehr um Stärke zu sich selbst. Sie hatte gegen die Bestimmung gehandelt und das ohne zu zögern, denn es erschien ihr richtiger in dem Moment. Sie musste zu sich und ihrer Entscheidung stehen, denn diese hatte mehr als 100.000 Leben gerettet. Einen Vulkan zum Ausbruch zu bringen und eine Stadt dem Untergang zu weihen, nur weil eine Bestimmung das in Kauf nahm war ihr in dem Moment fragwürdig geworden. „Darf ich dich was Ernstes fragen, *bemerkte Kopahiko mit vertrauensvoller Stimme,* aber nur wenn du es wirklich willst.“ „Nur zu, *erwiderte sie leise und nachdenklich während sie dem Atrium näher kamen,* ich werde mich gleich ohne hin vielen ernsten Fragen stellen müssen.“ „Da kommt es auf eine mehr oder weniger auch nicht an, * „Ich möchte nur zwei Dinge wissen, *sagte Kopahiko mit Stolz in der Stimme,* stehst du hinter deiner Entscheidung und was noch viel wichtiger ist, würdest du erneut so handeln?“ Tah’mika sah den Toa des Eises an und brauchte ein paar Minuten um aus seiner Gestik und Mimik zu lesen wie er das gemeint haben könnte. Als ihr das jedoch gelungen war, legt sie ein sanftes Lächeln auf das bald in einen entschlossenen ernsten Blick überging. „Ja ich würde mich immer wieder für das Leben entscheiden, *betonte sie mit einer Stimme die tief aus dem Herzen kam,* auch wenn ich jetzt nicht danach aussehe, habe ich nicht vor meine Handlung in Frage zu stellen.“ „Das wollte ich hören, *lächelte Kopahiko zufrieden,* das ist die Tah’mika der mein Herz gehört.“ „Du bist verrückt, *konnte sich die Toa des Feuers jetzt nicht mehr verkneifen,* ein Toa der nach dem Herzen geht und dies mit einer kontroversen Entscheidung auf die Probe stellt.“ „Ja ich bin durch aus verrückt, *lachte Kopahiko zufrieden,* aber es ging mir nicht um das was du gemacht hast, nur das du dazu auch wirklich stehst.“ „Denn du bist die erste Toa die ich erleben durfte, *stellte Kopahiko feste,* die Mumm in den kybernetischen Knochen hat und bereit war eine eigene Entscheidung zu treffen, das hat mich imponiert, fasziniert und dich schließlich in meinem Herzstein tief verankert.“ Wieder musste Tah’mika einige Minuten schweigen und über die Worte nachdenken. Die Stimme und das was Kopahiko gesagt hatte, begannen die harten und abwertenden Worte der anderen Toa langsam zu verdrängen. Sie spürt wieder den Mut wie an jenem Tag als sie sich dafür entschied das offensichtliche Leben der Matoraner in den Vordergrund zu ziehen als das Wiederbeleben einer Maschine, wie es nur aus Legenden hervor ging. Die Anhörung würde ihr sicher zusetzen, doch nun nicht mehr ganz so brutal und erdrückend wie zuvor. Jetzt wo sie wusste das Kopahiko ihr nichts vormachte nur um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen und tatsächlich voll hinter ihr stand, sah die Welt jetzt wieder ganz anders aus. „Weißt du was, *lächelte sie verzückt und sichtbar erleichtert,* ich weiß wieder nicht wie ich darauf antworten soll.“ Ihre Augen wanderten kurz zwischen zwei Schutthügeln hin und her, dann sah sie ihn an und zog ihn an der Hand vom direkten Weg ab in den Schatten beider Hügel. Nun errötete Kopahiko und war erneut von einer Entscheidung der Toa des Feuers überrascht worden. Noch etwas aufgewühlt und irritiert lief Kopahiko hinter Tah’mika her als sie wieder aus dem Schatten hervor huschten um weiter zum Atrium zu gehen. Diese Art der Antwort hatte sie noch fester in seinem Herzen verankern und ihn sogar für einen Moment das Zeitgefühl vergessen lassen. Doch schien sie jetzt wie verwandelt, sie sah jetzt etwas anderes in der Verbannung, auch hatte er das Gefühl bekommen, das sie noch etwas in sich entdeckt haben musste, was sie nur noch nicht benennen konnte oder es nicht bei Namen nennen wollte. Sie gestand ihm ihre Liebe zu ihm ein so wie er die seine eingestanden hatte. Doch irgendetwas zeigte sich jetzt langsam in ihr und die Liebe hatte den Mut dazu aus dem Käfig befreit. Sie standen beide vor dem Eingang des Atriums und lächelten sich an. „Bereit?“ *fragte sie mit einem Gesicht das optimistischer wirkte denn je,* „ich muss jetzt gleich viel anhören und mir an den Kopf werfen lassen, aber ich habe jetzt die Ruhe die ich dafür brauche.“ Jetzt fehlten Kopahiko die Worte, seine Neugier war jetzt sehr stark, doch er hielt sich zurück. Nach der Anhörung, da war er sich jetzt schon sicher, würde sie ihm sagen wofür sie noch keinen Namen kannte. Doch schien sich eines auf jeden Fall ab zu zeichnen, sie sah wieder eine Zukunft für sich. Der Wächter, ein stämmiger Toa der Erde, dessen Namen ihnen nicht bekannt war, knurrte sie sauer an. „Das ist ja mal gerade noch Pünktlich,“ *betonte er frustriert und mit ebenso gereizter Stimme,* „so lange wir nicht zu spät gekommen sind,“ erwiderte Tah’mika von dem Gebärde völlig unbeeindruckt,* „gibt es keinen Grund zu meckern.“ „Ach ja?“ knurrte der Toa der Erde jetzt sichtlich noch gereizter,* was habt ihr eigentlich so lange gemacht?“ „Zwischen der Kaserne und dem Atrium ist es ein Fußweg von einer Stunde,“ fuhr er rasch fort,* „ihr habt fast drei gebraucht.“ Kopahiko lächelte Tah’mika an und blickt dann mit zuckenden Schultern den Toa der Erde an. Der Toa des Eises hatte sich lange gewünscht, diesen Satz einmal zu sagen, jetzt konnte er es tun und würde es auch. „Es gibt Dinge darüber verliert ein Ehrenmann kein Wort,“ *betonte er mit einem zufriedenen Gesicht,* „wenn ihr noch mehr Wissen wollt, muss ich davon ausgehen das ihr kein Mann von Ehre seid.“ Dem Toa der Erde war jetzt anzusehen dass er nicht mehr wusste wie er darauf reagieren sollte, tonlos und nur mit einer formellen Geste wies er Tah’mika und Kopahiko an das Atrium zu betreten. Der Weg an den Säulen wirkte nun nicht mehr wie ein Spießroutenlauf, die Schatten die sie durch das künstliche Licht warfen, kamen Tah’mika nun nicht mehr bedrohlich vor. Ihr ganzes Leben hatte sich an dem Tag als sie sich gegen die Bestimmung stellte geändert, in den letzten vier Stunden fand diese Entwicklung ihren ersten Abschluss. Doch wusste die junge Toa des Feuers sehr wohl, dass dies erst der Anfang war. Ihre alte Zukunft war nun fast abgeschlossen nur wenige Stunden noch dann, ja sie wäre die erste Toa die,… die ihrer alten Bestimmung enthoben würde und ihr Schicksal selbst in die Hand nehmen konnte. Ein Gedanke der den Weg in den Saal nun den letzten Funken der Bedrohlichkeit nahm. Die Tür knarrte etwas als sie von einem automatischen System geöffnet wurde, die beiden Toa traten ein und erwiesen den Anwesenden, dies waren nur der Kern des Rates der Toa und der Turaga, den rein formellen Respekt. Die Toa Gali, Kopaka, Tahu, Lewa, Onua, und Pohatu saßen in der unteren Reihe der Bänke. Diese waren in einem Halbkreis angeordnet, so dass der oder die Person die angehört oder abgeurteilt wurde, von drei Seiten gut zu sehen war. In der Reihe darüber saßen die Turaga Vakama, Nokama, Onewa, Nuju, Whenua, und Matau. Seit dem Wandel der Welt war von der Weisheit und Gnade, wie es früher geheißen hatte nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. Kapahiko und Tah’mika waren immer schon enttäuscht gewesen, das jene Weisen es nicht schafften, die Tatsache des alles nun anders wurde, zu erkennen. Anstelle sich mit den neuen Gegebenheiten zu beschäftigen, begannen die hohen Köpfe, wie sie auch hin und wieder genannt wurden sich zurück zu ziehen. Sich fest an die Fragmente der alten Bestimmungen zu klammern und daran innerlich zu zerbrechen. Der Höhepunkt des Niedergangs gipfelt darin, das beide Räte nur noch damit beschäftig waren, nach Schuldigen für diese Entwicklung zu suchen. Etwas das Tah’mika irgendwo doch schmerzte, wenn gleich sie doch an jenem Tage sich gegen die alten Bestimmungen entschied. Sie hatte die Weisen für weise gehalten und sich darin sichtlich getäuscht. Nun waren diese kaum mehr als ein Tribunal, das anhörte und aburteilte. Das Urteile über Nichtanwesende beschloss und nach diesen fanden ließ. All dies spiegelt sich nun allzu deutlich in den Blicken der Zwölf wieder. Kapitel 2; *Die Verbannung* In der Mitte des Halbkreises befand sich ein Podest mit einem Pult für den Redner, in diesem Falle für den Ankläger. Die Angehörten oder in diesem Fall die Angeklagten, standen einen Meter vor dem Pult und eine Stufe tiefer. So das klar war, das ihre Position die niedrigere war. Tah’mika musste sich alleine vor das Pult stellen, so war es in den formellen Zügen der Anhörungen vereinbart. Diese Änderung lag aber noch nicht lange zurück und ließ sich ebenfalls mit der Verbitterung des Rates der Zwölf näher begründen. Die junge Toa des Feuers stand seelenruhig da während Lewa, der eigentlich als ruhiger Toa mit freundlichem Wesen bekannt war, die Treppe hinab schritt und erst einmal einen zu tiefst abfälligen Blick auf die Angeklagte warf. Das er durch die Gegebenheiten noch einen Kopf größer war, gab dem Bild der Verachtung eine zusätzliche Note. Doch weder das eine noch das andere traf Tah’mika jetzt, selbst wenn Lewa sich jetzt in unförmliche Tonlagen vergreifen würde, ginge das nur durch die linke Ohrmuschel hinein und aus der rechten wieder hinaus. Der Toa der Luft räusperte sich laut hörbar und zuckte ebenso für alle sichtbar angewidert. Kopahiko schüttelte nur den Kopf, mehr konnte er dem Gehabe, dem Aufspielen des ehemals als Helden bekannten Toa’s nicht entgegen bringen. Für ihn gab es nichts, was dieses Verhalten beschreiben konnte. Vielleicht nur eines, dachte er, Spätfolgen einer fanatischen Verbitterkeit. Genauso sprach Lewa auch als er das Infoterminal hoch fuhr und die einzelnen Punkte vortrug. Jetzt konnte sich Tah’mika ihr Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, denn sie glaubte nicht was ihr alles angelastet wurde. Sie brach in Gelächter aus und das ließ Toa Lewa verstummen. Nach fünf Minuten lautem Lachen beruhigte sich die Toa des Feuers. „Ich kann es echt nicht fassen,“ *sagte sie und musste sich einen weiteren Lachanfall unterdrücken,* „so viele Versionen von ein und derselben Sache.“ „Bei allem Respekt,“ fuhr sie fort und hatte sich wieder auf ernst herunter gefahren,* „warum über zwanzig Sätze wenn es nur fünf oder sechs getan hätten?“ Insgeheim wusste sie es schon. Wenn sie heute nicht auf Kopahiko gestoßen wäre, würde das Konzept der so überzeichneten Anschuldigungen auch aufgehen. Doch mit Mut ließ sich klar denken und mit letzterem ließ sich auch das Konzept der Anklagen einfach zu durch schauen. „Ich glaube nun zu verstehen wieso und warum,“ *betonte die Toa des Feuers mit strengem Ton,* „Einschüchterung um seine Position zu stärken.“ „Es geht euch bei den Anhörungen nicht mehr um die Wahrheitsfindung,“ *kalt und erzürnt,* ihr habt für euch nur einen neuen Weg gefunden eure Macht unter Beweis zu stellen.“ „Eure Worte und das sinnlos in die Länge gezogene Protokoll spricht mehr als ihr zu glauben scheint,“ beendet sie ihre Schuldzuweisungen an die großen Zwölf,* „nun überlasse ich euch wieder das Wort, das ihr nicht noch tiefer in Selbstmitleid und Verzweiflung versinkt.“ Im Saal folgte ein eisiges Schweigen nur das in die Hände klatschen von Kopahiko war zu hören. Der Toa des Eises lächelt und hatte jedes Wort seiner Freundin genossen. Sie hatte durch ihren neuen Mut und Willen die Anhörung zu ihren Gunsten gewendet, auch wenn es an dem Urteil nichts ändern würde. Sie hatte sich, auch wenn sie sich dem Urteil beugen musste, ihren Respekt erhalten und erneuert. Irgendwie schien etwas in der Toa des Feuers zu gedeihen, das sich nun erste Wege bahnte. Gab es vielleicht doch das Phänomen das sich Bestimmungen ändern konnten? Kopahiko hatte sich diese Frage schon das eine oder andere Mal gestellt ohne sich eine Antwort vorstellen zu können. Nun jedoch vermochte er es sich besser denn je. Der Beweis war Tah’mika, die sich jetzt zum zweiten Mal behauptete. Der Toa des Eises erinnerte sich nun schlagartig an einen Traum, den er vor ein oder auch zwei Wochen geträumt hatte. In dem er einen Schatten jagte ohne zu wissen warum er das tat. Als er den Schatten gefunden hatte, sagte eine Stimme dann; „Diese Jagt war eine Suche und das was du gefunden hast, das sollst du von nun an beschützen.“ Rasch verwarf er den Traum wieder und sah auf die Zwölf, die wiederum nur sich abwechselnd anstarrten. Sie waren immer noch sprachlos. Tah’mika musste ihnen im warsten Sinne des Wortes den Boden unter den Füßen weg gerissen haben. Turaga Vakama stand auf und übersprang seinen Teil der Anschuldigungen. Sein Stimme wirkte zornig und wiedersprach dem Erscheinungsbild des Weißen. Seine Augen funkelten wie die eines Makutas der zu einem finalen Schlag aus holte. Doch für Tah’mika war der Hieb nur vorhersehbar geworden und sie wich dem verbalen Angriff mit einer Geste des Unbeeindruckt sein aus. Von einer der Stufen aus, um die Toa um einen Kopf zu überragen, begann Vakama erbost; „Wie ich sehe habt ihr nicht nur den Respekt vor der Bestimmung verloren,“ *betonte der Turaga noch selbstsicher,* „sondern auch jeden Respekt vor den Machthabern.“ „Wie dem auch sei,“ *fuhr er sich noch immer stark vorkommend vor,* „ich kann euch wegen Respektlosigkeit nicht nach dem Ermessen bestrafen wie ich es gerne wollte.“ „Auch ist euer Verstoß gegen die Bestimmungen eher eine Mitschuld,“ *ging der Turaga ins Detail,* „auch das reicht nicht aus um ein volles Strafmaß in die Wege zu leiten, doch beides reicht zusammen um euch für den Zeitraum von fünf Jahren zu verbannen.“ „Die genauen Punkte des Urteils wird euch Turaga Dume am Türbogen mitteilen. Turaga Dume erwartete die beiden Toa am Torbogen und empfing sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Noch bevor der Turaga ezwas sagte, reichte er den beiden Toa je einen Rucksack und deutete an das sie ihm aus dem Gebäude folgen sollten. Mit einem kurzen Nicken bestätigten Tah’mika und Kopahiko und kamen der Anweisung nach. Dume wartet ungefähr vierhundert Meter auf dem Platz. Nach einer Reihe prüfender Blicke wandte er sich an die zwei Toa und sprach; „Ich würde gerne mehr Worte mit euch wechseln doch meine Zeit ist leider begrenzt,“ meinte er mit gut gelaunter Stimme,* „doch spreche ich euch zuerst meinen Respekt aus, bevor ich zum wesentlichen komme.“ „In den Rucksäcken findet ihr alles was ihr braucht um die ersten Tage keine Rast machen zu müssen,“ *Dume wird kurz vorsichtiger und flüstert dann,* „ich empfehle euch die ersten Tage immer in Bewegung zu bleiben, danach könnt ihr langsam das Tempo mäßigen und auch mal drei oder vier Tage irgendwo verweilen.“ Die beiden Toa warteten ab was der Turaga noch zu sagen hatte. „Ich habe euch noch eine Überraschung mit eingepackt,“ *flüsterte Dume leise so dass es nur die beiden Toa hören konnten,* „sie wird euch sicher gefallen.“ „Ich wünsche euch beiden nun viel Glück und genießt eure Freiheit,“ *lächelte Dume,* „ich werde euch schon recht bald wieder sehen.“ „Gehabt euch wohl Turaga Dume,“ *verabschiedete sich Tah’mika.* „Möge unser Wiedersehen unter anderen Umständen stattfinden, *vervollständigte Kopahiko.* Mit den Worten; „Das wird es.“ Verabschiedete sich der Turaga und kehrte schnellen Schrittes auf das Atrium zu um nach fünf Minuten darin zu verschwinden. Tah’mika ging mit einem breiten Grinsen vor Kopahiko, die Toa des Feuer wirkt wie eine Feder im Wind. Leicht und unbeschwert mit Schritten voller Eleganz und selbstbewussten Auftreten. Sie hatte auf dem Weg zum Haupttor der Anlage die Infos die Dume ihnen zugespielt hatte bereits studiert. Der Toa des Eises war noch mit einem Auge dabei, als er das Tor und die Kolosseums Baustelle hinter sich ließ. Das was in dem gut versteckten Schreiben verborgen lag, erschien dem Toa schon sehr suspekt. Ein Fahrzeug auf Rädern? Was auch immer ein Rad sein sollte. Das beschriebene Fahrzeug erinnert von der Forma an einen kleinen Power Flieger, wurde aber mit Rädern angetrieben. Der Duraga hatte sich den komischen Namen *Motorisiertes Zweirad Fahrzeug* bedient, was dafür sprach das es sich dabei mit verlässlicher Sicherheit nicht um einen bekannten Fahrzeugtyp handelte. In dem Versteck, das auf der Karte eingezeichnet war, standen gut getarnt die zwei Maschinen. Die Toa musterten sie erst ausgiebig bevor sie zaghafte Versuche anstellten die Fahrzeuge zu bedienen. In dem Rucksack fanden sie noch mehr als nur die exakte Bedienung, sondern auch Baupläne für einen ihnen bis her ebenfalls unbekannten Schwerttyp. Auch hier hatte Dume versteckte Hinweise gut platziert. „Was sind Sechsaugen und Krallenjäger?“ murmelte Tah’mik sichtlich irritiert,* „sind das neue Rahi oder so was in der Art?“ „Was bitte ist die Hüttenstadt und die Insel Rahigebein?“ *kam von Kopahiko mit einem begleitenden Schulterzucken zurück?“ Einige Minuten zogen dahin bis die Toa des Feuers sagt; „Laut Dume ist das ein Ort und diese was weiß Ichs seine Bewohner.“ Kopahiko nickte und zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und legte ein breites Grinsen auf. „Finden wir es heraus,“ *meinte er vergnügt,* „ich möchte auch endlich wissen wie diese Fahrzeuge funktionieren.“ Die beiden Toa schoben die Fahrzeuge, diese sie selbst der Einfachheit halber Motorrad nannten, aus der Ruine und stiegen auf die Sattel. Einen kurzen Moment zögerten sie und blickten einander an. Dann starteten sie die Motoren und fuhren los. Erst noch in gemäßigtem Tempo an den Schutthügeln und Schrottbergen entlang. Dann zunehmend schneller. Irgendwann legten sie noch einen Gang zu und als sie nach einem Tag herum fahren das Gefühl verinnerlicht hatten, gaben sie den Motoren volle Leistung. Sie ließen Metru Nui hinter sich und steuerten auf das Netz zu. Das Sogenannte bekam den Namen weil es der Beginn einer Reihe von langen Brücken war, die nach dem Weltenwandel die Inseln und Kontinente verband. Neben den Achtspurigen Straßen ging es zehn Meter nach unten, das Platschen der Wellen, war zu hören. Ein Zeichen das ein Sturm aufzog. Genau vor der Zufahrt der ältesten und einzigen Brücke die gesperrt war, stoppten sie die Maschinen. Den Grund kannten die Toa recht genau. Eine Gruppe, die sich Wild Seven nannte, hatte einen Anschlag auf die Brücke verübt um die Grube von einer direkten Verbindung mit Metru Nui und Mata Nui ab zuschneiden. Das Vorhaben gelang der Gruppe der hauptsächlich Matoraner angehörten, die sich mit der Politig der Zwölf nicht einverstanden sahen. Nun standen die Toa vor der Absperrung und blicken sich noch einmal. „Mit oder ohne Musik?“ *fragte Kopahiko mit einem breiten Lächeln,* „bis zum Bruch und dann über die untere Ebene zurück?“ „Mit Musik,“ *gab Tah’mika mit sanftem Grinsen zurück,* „bis zum Bruch und dann auf der unteren Ebene nach Mata Nui.“ Der Toa des Eises nickte und schob den Musikstick in das Fach und ließ das Hinterrad durch drehen. Tah’mika tat es ihm gleich und beide Maschinen rasten los. Die Absperrungen wurden geschickt umfahren und eine Weile blieben beide auf Schulterlänge. Jetzt gewann die Toa des Feuers die Führung. Kopahiko konnte erst in einer Kurve seine Freundin überholen und bis zur Gablung an der Spitze bleiben. Während er in den Tunnel fuhr blieb sie auf der Spur. So übernahm sie wieder die Führung. So ging es eine ganze Weile immer wieder hin und her bis der Bruch in Sichtweite kam. Die Toa brachten die Motoräder dazu sich um die eigene Achse zu drehen und wenn gleich etwas unsanft aber ohne Schäden in der zweiten Ebene wieder auf zu setzten. Erneut ließen sie die Motoren aufheulen und die Räder durch drehen. Der zweite Teil des Rennens nahm seinen Lauf. Erst als der Übergang in Sichtweite kam, gingen sie mit der Geschwindigkeit runter um Mata Nui wieder in gemäßigtem Tempo zu befahren. In ruhigem Tempo fuhren sie weiter zum Strand von Ga Koro. Hier stellten sie die Maschinen ab und blickten in den Himmel. „Ich glaube das dies erst der Anfang ist,“ *bemerkte Tah’mika mit einem Lächeln,* „so wie ich das sehe, werden wir bald eine neue Bestimmung finden.“ „Da stimme ich dir zu,“ bestätigte Kopahiko und nahm die Toa des Feuers in die Arme,* „kein Toa ist ohne Bestimmung, so lange er sie nicht abschließen konnte.“ Kapitel 3; *Ein neues Leben* Tah’mika blickte nun eine ganze Weile entspannt auf das Meer. Das feine Rauschen des Windes war zu hören mit den Geräuschen der heran nahenden Wellen. Es war das Gefühl von Freiheit, das sie nun umfing und ihr die aller letzten Fetzen der Sorgen da von wehten oder weg spülte. Sie trat einige Schritte ins Wasser, bis es ihr etwa bis zum Knöchel reichte. Das leichte platschen der Wellen gegen ihre Rüstung war ein wohltuendes Gefühl und ihre Augen suchten Kopahikos. Der Toa des Eises war ihr gefolgt und stand einen halben Meter neben hier. Um sie herum wuselten viele kleine Fische. Beide kannten sie, auch wenn sie wohl gerade den Namen nicht wussten. Ein verwöhnter Blick legte sich über die Toa des Feuers als sie wieder ein paar Worte von sich gab. „Wir beginnen hier und jetzt ein neues Leben,“ lächelte sie mit einem ruhigen und verträumten Blick,* „wir können jetzt das tun wozu wir Lust und Laune haben.“ Eine kurze Pause folgte in der Kopahiko den Blickkontakt erwiderte. Der Toa des Eises hatte nicht den Verträumten Blick wie seine Freundin auf den Lippen, sah aber auf seine Weise sehr entspannt aus und von allen Sorgen befreit. „Wir sollten uns einen neuen Namen geben,“ *sagte Tah’mika und schmunzelte,* „mit unseren Namen sollten wir auch die letzten Reste der Vergangenheit ablegen.“ Kopahiko sah ihr liebevoll in die Augen und ein leises Lachen war kurz zu vernehmen ehe er sprach. „Meinst du das Ernst mein Herzstein?“ *bemerkte er und versuchte aus ihren Augen zu lesen,* „ich hätte da keine Einwände, aber ich weiß nicht ob es wirklich richtig ist auch seinen Namen abzulegen.“ Ein leises Murmeln war die erste Reaktion doch Tah’mikos Gesicht änderte sich nicht. „Vielleicht hast du Recht,“ *gab sie zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern,* „aber vorerst sollten wir uns nicht mehr mit unseren Namen ansprechen wenn andere Zugegen sind.“ „Unsere Namen können wir ja für uns behalten,“ *mit einer sanften Ruhigen Stimme,* „für die Stunden wo wir nur unter Uns sind.“ Kopahiko nickt bestätigend da er ihr völlig Recht gab. Denn so lange es nicht klar war, wem man trauen konnte und wem nicht, schien es von Vorteil zu sein nicht gleich alle Geheimnisse an den Tag zulegen. Sie legten sich gegenseitig einen Arm auf die Schultern und blickten beide hinaus auf das Meer und den Horizont am Abendhimmel. Hauptrollen; Tah’mika (Weibliche Toa des Feuers) Kopahiko (Männlicher Toa des Eises) Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser